King's Castle
The King's Castle is where the King and his son, Prince Charming live. At one point, the King does a ball only for women, so his son can choose a wife. The Prince meets Cinderella, they got married and all of Cinderella's friends got to live in the castle. Appearances ''Cinderella In ''Cinderella, the castle is first shown in the morning, when the bells on the castle tell Cinderella to get up and that it is "time to start another day". ''Croissant de Triomphe The castle made a cameo in ''Croissant de Triomphe, ''an episode of Mickey Mouse Shorts. Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep The King's Castle is a location in the Cinderella based world Castle of Dreams. The castle is visited by both Terra and Aqua. A boss battle is fought inside the castle's ballroom as well. Places of Interest *'King's Throne Room': Were the King's throne is located. The room also have a seat right next to the King's throne for the Grand Duke. *'Ballroom: The famous room where Cinderella and Prince Charming share a romantic dance. *'''King's Bedroom: The room where the King sleeps. *'King's Office': Where the King tries to find solutions to his problems most notably finding his son a suitable wife. *'Dining Room': Where the banquets are served. The predominant color is blue. Cinderella, after returning from his honey moon, knows the seats of each one in the royal court. *'Kitchen': Where the food is prepared. The mice enjoy themselves here. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Cinderella and her friends make a delicious chocolate pudding for the royal banquet. *'Library': Where the books are located. The mice invented other Cinderella's stories, with help of the Fairy Godmother. *'Cellar': Where many barrels and storage bags are located. *'Tremaine's Bedroom': Is where Lady Tremaine, her two daughters and Lucifer stayed during their stay in the castle. The Bedroom is green, and has a dark atmosphere with a gothic style. *'Hallways': Large areas in the castle that lead to various rooms. *'Wedding Chapel': Where the royal weddings are held. Cinderella and Prince Charming were married here. The area is also notable for being the location where Cinderella finally defeats Lady Tremaine. *'Garden': Where all flowers are grown as well as some fruits and vegetables. Cinderella and Prince Charming were also seen in the garden during their date. *'Gym': A large room where both Prince Charming and her father practice their sword fighting skills and battling skills. *'Clock Tower': A steeple with a striking clock that chimes each hour, and also contains the wedding bells that ring for royal weddings. *'Sewing Room': A small room full of clothes, is located within the King's Bedroom. It is where Jack and Gus sang for the Prince and where the birds brought the Glass Slipper's shards. *'Cinderella's Room': A luxurious-pink room that Cinderella slept before marrying. She wore her wedding dress, with the help of her friends. Gallery Category:Castles Category:Cinderella locations Category:Kingdom Hearts Locations Category:Heroes' residences Category:Once Upon a Time locations Category:Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series) Locations Category:Into the Woods Category:Into the Woods locations